Coming Up Short
by MissKriss900
Summary: In the midst of Emily and Sam’s wedding plans, Leah finds happiness from an outing to Port Angeles. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end eventually.
1. Final Fitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series books or their characters, nor am I claiming to. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer and the publishers who have bought the rights to her books. **

**The additions such as characters and plot however, are my idea. Do not steal them.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Time was dwindling away, each piece of sand in the hour glass slipping away into oblivion. It seems like the day is coming up to bit them in the ass, especially now, as Leah watched Emily go through her final fitting for her wedding dress. Her wedding with Sam.

Leah winced as she pushed back the memories of when she thought that would be her one day. Happily putting on a wedding dress, marrying Sam, living happily ever after, but in truth happiness came in short supply in her life.

Emily brought her from her thoughts, "How does it look?"

Forcing a smile to her face, Leah reminded herself what she had been reminding herself to do for some time now: smile, be a good sport, "_It_ looks fine, _you _look beautiful." It was true, she did. Emily made a beautiful bride, and despite it all Leah was happy for her. She loved her and was happy she was happy. Leah just wished that she was happy under different circumstances.

Her compliment brought a smile to Emily's face, which lit it up completely. With smiles like those, you didn't notice the scar as much anymore, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." Leah said, her smile seeming more genuine than before, "The dress is lucky to have you to wear it." This got her Emily laugh.

"All-right!" The seamstress said, standing back up, dusting off any traces of unwanted dust on knees, "Unless you feel that there is something else to address, that will be all. Everything, as far as I can see, seems to fit you perfectly."

Emily stood there for a moment, moving a little back and forth, testing out the movements of her dress and watching herself do so in the mirrors. The dress was beautiful on her, as if it were crafted and created especially for her to wear. When the day comes, and she walks down the isle, everyone will definitely be in awe. "It's perfect." She said, finally done with her assessment.

Moments later it was Leah getting a final fitting for the bridesmaid dress Emily had selected. It was a gorgeous shade of purple and fit Leah's curves and body type perfectly. With a pride in her eyes Leah watched her reflection in the mirror and the seamstress began to go over the dress. She was beautiful and this dress simply reminded her of it. Out there in the forests, running with the boys, it wasn't very often that she was able pride herself in her beauty.

"Oh, Leah, you look beautiful." Emily said as she did every time Leah put the dress on. Emily made the perfect choice in picked a dress and Leah was very thankful for that. You always heard about how some brides select terrible dresses for their bridesmaids, Emily was not this kind of bride.

"That she does," The seamstress said. As hard as she tried, Leah could never remember her name. It started with a P, though. That much she could remember, "and as soon as I make these final adjustments the dress will be ready to go."

"Oh that's great," Emily said and walked up beside Leah, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, great."

"So, if you'd like to get out of the dress that'll be all for today!" The seamstress said as Leah continued to try to remember her name. Patti? Penny? Something silly like that.

She stepped down from the slightly raised platform and returned to the dressing room to remove the dress and put on her own clothes. As she was dressing she heard a voice outside. This wouldn't be strange except for the fact that it was a man's voice. A man's voice in a wedding dress boutique.

Once fully dressed Leah looked around to see where the source of the voice was coming from and her eyes finally found it. He looked tall, taller than Leah, but probably not as tall as some of the pack. His skin was tanned as if he spent too much time in the sun and at the beach. His hair was a dark brown mess on his head, there was no messy gels in his hair to make it look good, no, it looked like he just woke up with his hair in the perfect position. He carried himself in a dignified and important way. Leah sighed, it just figures that he'd be getting married. All the good ones are.

"Oh, he's cute." Emily's voice snapped Leah back to reality.

Once she gathered herself, Leah just snorted in reply, "Sure, whatever. He's probably getting married."

Emily didn't bother to argue with that one, "I'm going to go talk to Steph about something." She walked over to the seamstresses and Leah laughed quietly to herself. She wasn't even close in guessing her name, figures. It didn't really matter to her anyway. As soon as all this wedding nonsense was over with she would never see the woman again.

Leah made her way to the front of the store to wait for Emily when her eyes were yet again directed to the man in the store. He was so close, picking up the garment bag which was probably holding his soon-to-be's dress, "Here I thought the groom wasn't allowed to see the dress…" she murmured to herself, thinking nobody else would hear her.

"Actually, he isn't." he spoke, "Last time I checked there were no rules for the brother, though."

Leah winced, "Makes sense." She looked back towards Emily then back at the man. A part of her wanted Emily to hurry up, the other part didn't.

"That is does." He said, a teasing smile spread across his lips and Leah noticed that is was a very appealing smile, "Good day." He said and exited the store, garment bag in hand.

"Bye." She said and refused to turn around to watch him leave. She wouldn't do that, no matter how tempting it was.

"Well he seems nice." Again, Emily surprised Leah. She just giggled to herself, "Lets go home now."

"It's about time." Leah said, a scowl forming on her face as she turned to leave the store, letting the fresh air hit her. She couldn't wait for the wedding to be over. The very thought of it made her stomach churn. It definitely was not something she was looking forward to.

**---**

**Thank you for reading! **

**So, I got this idea to write this story for Leah, who has always been one of my favorite characters from the Twilight books. **

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed reading it. Like all other writers on this site, reviews are appreciated. All kinds of reviews! Even if you hated it, tell me, but tell me why. Same if you like it, tell me why. **

**Again, thank you.**


	2. Loyalties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series books, nor am I claiming that I am. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer and the publishers who have bought the rights to her books.**

**The additions such as characters and plot however, are my idea. Do no steal them.**

**Enjoy! **

**---**

Leah watched out her window as the trees rolled by, not really knowing if she wanted to be home. Lately, everyone, in one pack or the other, had imprinted on someone. It was supposed to be rare, apparently not. She had the suspicion that whoever said imprinting was rare, was trying to make those who haven't imprinted feel better about themselves.

"Leah, I was hoping we could talk."

_Oh great, another talk_. Leah thought to herself. Lately it seemed like anyone close to her wanted to talk to her about something ridiculous. Ever since Jacob split away from the pack, and in doing so formed his own, there have been some complications. For some reason that Leah couldn't understand, her choosing to stay in Jacob's pack as his beta was included in these.

Also, with the approaching wedding, everyone was either 'concerned' or avoiding her. She preferred the second option of the two, honestly. She wasn't exactly angry towards anyone right now, but she was finally trying to get over everything. It was easier not having to listen to Sam all the time, having him constantly in her head all the time.

"Sure, what's up?" She said, trying to sound friendly and unsuspecting.

"Sam and I were wondering if you and Seth have considered returning to the pack at all." She paused, and focused on the road, ready to be lashed out at.

Leah, ready to lash out with a smart-ass comment, stopped and took a deep breath, "Yes I have." Emily perked up, surprised by this, "and my answer is the same. I'm staying as Jacob's beta." she deflated.

The truth was, Leah was a happier person in Jacob's pack. She didn't exactly like being around the _Cullens_ all the time, or any time, but it was easier. When she was in Sam's pack she felt more like a burden, and she felt bitter and angry all the time. Trying to get over someone is harder when they're _right there_ all the time. It was like rubbing salt into the already deep wound. In Jacob's pack, she had become closer to Jacob, they were on friendly terms now. That, and Seth was there, and for some reason she couldn't understand, he liked the _Cullens_.

Before Emily could speak again, Leah continued, "I'm staying loyal to Jacob and his pack, and that's all I'm going to say about it." Leah didn't really want to explain her true reasons to her own cousin, the cousin marrying the man who was the cause of her choosing to stay with Jacob. Leah was trying to turn over a new leaf, trying not to be so mean and bitter all the time. It hadn't gotten her anywhere so far.

"It would just really mean a lot to both Sam and myself if you would maybe continue to consider this." Emily said, continuing to press the issue.

_Yeah. I bet it would mean a lot_. Leah thought bitterly in her mind, "The answer is and will always be no. I'm loyal to Jacob now," even if he had imprinted on the mutt like infant leech.

"Fine." Emily said, dropping it for now.

Silence swallowed the car once more as we drove on. Normally, Leah would appreciate silence when she got it which wasn't very often ever since her transformation, but this was a deafening silence. A silence that swallowed up the car, leaving a tense feeling in the air. It would remain like this until someone said something. Leah wouldn't be the one to break this silence though, she had too much pride in herself to do so. She wasn't going to be the one to break the silence that someone else had created. Instead, she just continued to look out the window.

Emily cleared her throat, "So that guy was cute."

Leah made a face, "What guy?" As soon as she spoke, the man's image from the shop came to her mind, "Oh, that guy."

"Yeah, you two spoke to each other, what'd he say?" Figured. She was watching.

"Nothing, he was just picking up the dress for his sister." Leah answered, wanting to throw this topic aside. She wasn't sure if she was ready to think about other men yet.

"So he wasn't the one getting married then?" She spoke, innocently enough, but Leah knew what she was hinting at.

"Doesn't really matter now, does it? The chances of running into him again are slim." Leah said, her bitter tone leaking into her words, "Just because it was his sister's dress doesn't mean he wasn't already married or taken." She said, not willing to keep any hope, "Besides, he wasn't that good looking anyway."

Emily grinned, "Sure."

Leah returned her gaze back to the window hoping to see something to bring her mind away from the random stranger, but no such luck. No matter how hard she tried, for the rest of the way home, he wouldn't leave her thoughts.

**---**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it was so short this time.**

This chapter was mainly just about letting you guys know where in the series this story will be taking place. After Breaking Dawn. Also to let you in on a few of Leah's own thoughts.

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Thank you to those that commented on my last chapter, as I said, they're appreciated. And again, if you liked it, tell me why, and if you didn't like it, also tell me why.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Not Quite Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the ****Twilight**** series books or the characters, nor am I claming to. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer and the publishers who have bought the rights to her books.**

**The additions such an characters and plot however, are my idea. Do not steal them.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Down the path less traveled, through the trees, over the river, around the bend, and on top of the cliff. That's where Leah went off to as soon as they were back in La Push. It's where she went most of the time actually. It's where she went to spend time alone to herself. It was a great place to meditate and focus on her thoughts, or rather, focus on getting rid of her thoughts, but it couldn't happen.

Soon Sam and Emily will be getting married. They would be happy. Even though it made her sad, lonely, and bitter once, even she couldn't deny them that, after all, Leah still wished for him and Emily to have a happy life. They can get married, make a home together, and one day have children together, Emily could give him that, children.

Leah's heart ached for a moment for the one thing she may never be able to give to any man. Ever since her change, her body froze, as did her menstrual cycle. For all she knew, she could never have children even after she stopped this life as a wolf, which she planned to do as soon as she was able to. Because of this, she couldn't help but think she was damaged goods, that she wasn't _all right_.

The rain began to come down as it typically always did around here, but Leah couldn't help but feel the sky was mourning her loss. Closing her eyes Leah could hear the rain gently hit the ground, and if she concentrated further, she could hear more. Not as much as she could as a wolf, but still more than any other normal person could. She let the rain hit her as she lost herself in all the gentle sounds of the forest around her. Soon, the sound of four over sized paws came to her attention. The sound abruptly changed to foot steps, human.

_Seth._

Sigh. What did he want? Leah was hoping to be alone to herself right now, not with anyone. She loved her brother, but he was included with the 'anyone' category.

"There you are," He said and sat down beside her, it started to rain harder and his voice raised in volume, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. Alone. To myself." she said, not bothering to raise her voice, he could hear me, she knew he could, "The better question is, what are you doing?" Leah looked over to him, "Aren't there better more exciting things to be doing right now?"

Seth looked at her in a questioning way and was silent.

"What are you look at me like that for?" Leah asked after waiting for him to say something. It made her feel paranoid, and kind of stupid. Was she forgetting something? "Come on, out with it."

"We're supposed to go see Charlie with Mom tonight. Don't you remember?"

_Oh_. Now she remembered. They'd been spending so much time with Jacob and the leeches, and with things finally returning to some sort of normal pattern, we were going to go see them. Apparently Charlie and her mom had some sort of relationship blooming. It seemed like everyone and everything was falling closer and closer in love lately, except for her. Joy.

"Right, right." Leah finally said and looked back over the cliff, "I'll be there, just give me a couple of minutes."

"Alright." Seth said and stood up to leave, "I'll let Mom know you'll be a little late." He took a few steps but then stopped and turned around, "Hey Sis'," Leah stopped and turned her head to look at him, "Is everything all right with you?"

She couldn't help but smile at him and his kindness. He was always looking out for someone. The kid had a huge heart, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me."

Her words didn't seem to convince him but he accepted this as an answer anyway and left, the forest engulfing him with each step he took. In a couple seconds he was gone without a trace and Leah was alone again, which was just what she wanted.

…

Wasn't it?

**---**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Today I had a snow day! Yay! This is just one thing productive that came from it. Haha! I love you snow!!! **

**So… sorry it's taken me so long to actually update this. I got caught up in so many other things, but that's not an excuse. For this I'm still trying to get Leah defined and everyone else too. Sorry it's taking so long to actually get to the good stuff. It's coming, I promise.**

**Anyway, as always, thank you for reading, and thank you to all of you who have favored and everything. Reviews are still appreciated. **

**Thanks.**

**P.S. _SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT!_**


End file.
